zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Crobra
Master Croi Ah Bara, AKA Master Crobra, is an Alternate UUniversal Krobra from the Moon of Recex. Abandoned and sent to an orphanage on the Qong Fu Valley of Zo, he grew and became a Qong Fu master and later became obsessed with the power of the Zyaūar Masters, of which he was told he was not ready multiple times in his time as the worst influence on Master Uugwhey's palace, corrupting individuals like Tei Long (AUU Tai Lung), Fonghuong (AUU Femghuang), Foe Yong (AUU Tong Fo), Qeng, Gengshi, Whong, Ka Blang (AUU Li Dong), and Wumutai (AUU Temutai), causing him to sneak in and steal the knowledge, and get kicked out of his Temple for demanding what he wanted and berating his master for withholding the info from him. He thus responded by going to forbidden Zyaūar lands and stealing weapons, including selling his soul for an amulet of reality-warping power that, though it granted near-limited quantum-magic power, which the Zyaūar Masters were good at, it corrupted the user wildly, as well as permanently if the amulet was worn long enough, which is what happened to Crobra. He took over the Temple, and caused a minor campaign of aggressive conquest out to use Zyaūar power to take over more than Zo, and his Recex heritage gave him the ability to use his magic like a machine. However, upon defeat in the hands of his former allies, he was exiled to another world, where he crafted magical weapons and the blueprints for a new conquest of revenge with help of The Dark Radicals, creating their new beta team called The Villain Legion, until the arrival of unlikely heroes in the form of the Clam Lounge Squadron, who came there since their last mission on his adopted homeworld, discovering that the person who nearly destroyed their new members was sent by him, and fearing for his plans being destroyed, he manipulates them into being slowly destroyed, breaking up ZongueBob and Sonny, magically hacking Sau, ending the friendship of ZongueBob and Atrick, manipulating Cephward into planning a revenge that will get him kicked out, etc. However, much of them catch up to his tricks, resulting in Zhensi smashing the amulet he used, and though the effects were permanent, his life depended on the relic for his Faustian bargain, causing him to die by his own monsters. However, he was revived stronger and better by the Villain Legion, and had nearly murdered Zhensi for causing his death and the loss of his biggest power, survived a near-death experience himself, yet retreated when the heroes took too much from him, becoming the newfound leader of the Villain Legion. He is the AUU version of Cobra, but he has the voice of Michael Wincott (Scroop in Treasure Planet and Prophet of Truth in Halo 2), has near-unlimited reality-warping powers that have been reduced with the loss of his amulet, and leads his Villain Legion with utter relentlessness and ruthlessness, which are a sort've beta experimental villain team inspired by the Villain League's existence, but the fact that the Legion keeps losing to the Clam Loungers prevents the Legion from becoming a new official team, being just as strong as their OUU counterparts, but not as big as the Villains Act. History Coming soon... Abilities Coming soon... Links SpongeBob and Friends Wiki Page Category:Villains Category:Original Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Ultimate Villains Category:Animals Category:Leaders